Hitzel's Average Tuesday
by ShitzelxFux69
Summary: This was a joke. Please do not take it seriously. If you aren't old enough, don't read this


**Luci, Squiddo, Gool, Myself (Falra), Bob, Hunty - YO IF STRANGE APPROACH FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE**

It was right after Smash and Splash, Lux was exhausted from his flight. He had flown all the way from Texas, and the flight seemed to have drained him of all he had. All he wanted was a nice sleep, but his phone suddenly lit up.

"Ugh," He quietly said to himself "I really don't need this right now, I just want to lie down." However, it was a message on Discord from Hitzel, his captain. Lux had been a member of Strange Approach for a couple of months now, and he was always excited to get a direct message from his captain. Maybe a little _too_ excited, as he bolted upright in bed. He read it in the sultry, velvety voice that his captain always scolded him with.

"do you guys wanna meet up l8r in the pool before everyone else gets here? I sent this to everyone on the team btw, I just was too lazy to open up the team chat"

Lux was super excited, Hitzel usually sent him dms, but never seemed to have this kind of urgency to it? He was somewhat confused, as Hitzel wasn't like this? He quickly stripped down and changed into his bathing suit (which was a white and black pair of trunks), specifically stressing the process of putting on his floaties. He wasn't necessarily a strong swimmer, and enjoyed the floatie aesthetic.

The set up was quite amazing, as many slides towered above the main pool, which had a lazy river that was seemingly unpopulated. It was surprising to Lux, due to the nature of the event, hundreds of people had come. Yet, the pool was vacant except for an approaching figure, who was-

'WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?' Lux stared as Hitzel swung his hips as his pool noodle was rather _exposed_ in his Leopard print speedo. Which exemplified Hitzel's hairy body, the leopard print seemed to bring out the 1-2 rhythm in his step. Lux took a moment to let his eyes widen as they made their journey up and down Hitzel's torso. His eyes were tempted to make their journey lower south, but he looked up to give Hitzel the decency he deserved as captain.

'More like what shouldn't I be wearing' Hitzel purred as he reached a hand towards Lux's cheek, which was meet with a surprised gasp.

'B-but, what happened to the team Hitz? I thought they were supposed to c-come?'

'Eh, they may have missed the message, but I'll certainly give you a reason to cum' Lux looked upwards and was met with an intense gaze from Hitzel. Hitzel leaned down and slowly pressed his lips on Lux's forehead. Then their journey continued to his cheeks, neck, collarbones, and eventually they found their final destination. Hitzel's lips pressed hard against Lux's. Neither party fought back, and slowly Hitzel's tongue penetrated Lux's mouth. A small moan was emitted as Hitzel's hand traveled down Lux's back.

The hand slowly made its way into Lux's swim trunks, and soon Lux moaned again while his hands instinctively grasped for Hitzel's back. Lux ended the kiss briefly to recollect, while Hitzel pressed his mouth against Lux's hand, and started nibbling on the skin and letting his mouth graze atop of his fingertips. Lux briefly sighed and watched as Hitzel slowly kissed his way back up to Lux's back as he started slowly massaging a very tense Lux.

'Are you feeling a little rough tonight, babe?' Lux blushed a shade that was similar to tomato, and gasped loudly as Hitzel grabbed his ass and started massaging. It was hard, fast, and very revealing. Lux was escorted to the nearest pool chair. Hitzel lied him down face first, with his ass out, facing the man behind him.

'So Wilson, how would you like a taste of my pool noodle?' He cooed gently into Lux's ear. Slowly, Hitzel lied down over Lux, squeezing him inbetween his legs. Lux could feel Hitzel's sausage rubbing up against his back and ass, and he didn't really hate the feeling? Did he really like his captain in this way? Hitzel was tall, strong, and definitely a _hard_ opponent to face.

'DADDY' Lux screamed loudly, as Hitzel slid his pork wand into his asshole. 'HITZEL HARDER. PLEASE'

'You're such a whore, you always are looking at other guys when you should just be looking at me. You're getting it as hard as I WANT you to get it.' Lux panted loudly as Hitzel shoved his wand even harder and faster into his ass, he wanted so much more from his captain. His best friend, his love.

'Please Hitzel, please, I just want it a bit more'

'Don't you fuck around with me, you little slut, I need you to only be focusing on me. Me 's the only way you're gonna get what you want.'

This is what concerned Lux the most, how could his captain really think that about him. He interrupted Hitzel's thrusting and sat up while looking him directly in the eyes.

'Hitzel, daddy, I love you. You can't say those kind of things to me without them being true.'

'Wilson, your eyes always seem to wander to other people, and it's just not fair to me. I've been watching you for quite a while, and I can't believe you would just IGNORE my feelings like that.'

Hitzel then grabbed Lux by the hips, and started to slowly rub their dicks together. Hitzel moved both hands behind Lux's hips, and he continued the massaging from before. However, this massaging was suddenly interrupted by Hitzel's finger, which was gently put into Lux's asshole. Lux was fairly close to an orgasm, and really didn't want to cum all over his senpai.

Hitzel's speedo was still on, and Lux tried to reach a hand out to take it off, but Hitzel started fingering him harder. Lux started moaning again, but this time it was louder and faster than before. His hips started moving at a pace that Hitzel soon matched

"HITZEL, I-I-I'M CUMMING' Lux spurted out his ink all over Hitzel's tight speedo and dick. Hitzel ran a finger through the white liquid, and brought it seductively across his lips.

"Wanna taste?" Lux didn't even get a chance to respond as Hitzel aggressively kissed him, allowing Lux to taste his own cum. Which was rather salty, like how they all were after getting beaten by Chimera at the last lan.

"Hitzel can I have a taste of yours?" Lux managed to squeak out to Hitzel (author's note: I hate myself)

 _Artist Interpretation ^ (courtesy of luci) ~~the fish is traumatized~~_

"If you insist" Hitzel moaned, as Lux finally got to take off Hitzel's obnoxious leopard print speedo. Underneath it was a dick that was far longer than Lux's, and looked exceedingly tempting. Hitzel moved to sit at the end of the pool chair as Lux slowly bent down and began licking his thighs and grabbed lux's head and moved it gently towards his willie. Lux swirled his tongue around Hitzel's dick, and moved his head up and down the stalk of his penis. Hitzel used his hand to gently guide lux further down the dick, and was about to encourage him further until

'What the fuck are you guys doing' Purpz asked as he walked upon the scene, both the main sniper and captain of Strange Approach doing quite inappropriate things

Hitzel bolted upright and grabbed a towel from nearby to cover up his dong.

"Purpz, I can explain, I swear this isn't what you're thinking."

"It is _exactly_ what I'm thinking of and I want _in_ ' (Author's note: hunty gave me permission for this)

Just as he had said that, 5 others were walking to the pool. Lux recognized all of them from a distance, Mullin, LSDJ, Rocket, Prodigy, and -his own personal idol- FLC.

More fanart : Submit to flara I guess. Squiddo is first pic, Goolloom is second


End file.
